In the past, the technology called optical character recognition (OCR) has been used in order to take in characters described on a printed matter with use of an information processing apparatus and perform processing thereon. For example, a system in which a sign on a road is imaged with a vehicle-mounted camera, and characters described in the sign are read by OCR for translation is proposed (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1).